De Amargo a Dulce
by Nami-23
Summary: Itachi debia tomar un vuelo a Francia con su familia. Uchica-Corps queda a manos de Sasuke ¿Podrá la secretaria Hinata lidiar con el mal genio del hermano de su jefe? ¿Sasuke podrá amansar su mal carácter? SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenecen;** los personajes no me pertenecen ni el mundo ( el cual es Naruto xD) Todo eso es de Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia** ; Es un ranking T SasuHina, ItaKonan y mas parejas

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

 **De Amargo a Dulce**

 **Capitulo I**

En Uchiha-corps se estaban preparando para recibir al _nuevo_ jefe, durante los próximos seis meces, al jefe original no le daba ninguna gracia que su hermano menor fuera a remplazarlo durante los seis meces que él se gira en Francia con su mujer e hijos. Estaba en una junta con empresarios de alto cargos tratando de persuadir al terco de su padre que podía llevar la empresa desde lejos que su asistente personal no tendría problema en mandarle los correros he informes, y era cierto, había hablado con anterioridad a su mano derecha, su asistente y esta persona no había tenido problema en pasarle los datos de la últimas adquisiciones tecnológicas o los nuevos proyectos que nos propusieran otras empresas o nuestros propios mecánicos, y es que una empresa tan grande como la que manejaba Itachi Uchiha se especializaba no tan solo en computadores y aparatos electrodomésticos si no también tenía una cadena de vehículos. Se froto la sien mientras su padre volvía a decir el mismo discurso que le había estado diciendo toda la semana.

"Tu hermano debe dejar de ser un holgazán, está próximo a cumplir veinticinco años no tiene ni un mierda de instrucción en su vida más que el gimnasio" Se mordió la lengua el mayor mientras ajustaba su corbata con fuerza y se levantaba de la mesa dando por terminada la conversación con su primogénito "Tu madre y yo creemos que es lo mejor, y no me vengas con que Hyuga lo hará, ella es muy atenta y servicial, es mas estoy consciente que el rango en el que esta no debería ser otra que en el de jefa, pero esto ya no es por mí, es por tu madre. Y aquí termina la discusión"

Camino hasta la puerta de la sala murmurando un " _Que haré con mis hijos, uno más terco que el otro"_

El azabache miro por su hombro a su progenitor saliendo de la sala de reuniones, tenía un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo, algo que no paso desapercibo para sus diligentes más fiables, Kisame encargado en comunicaciones, Deidara y Sasori sus dos jefes de taller mecánica y Hidan y Kakuzo los contadores de las más de veinte cadenas empresariales.

"Itachi confié en Hinata, ella sabrá llevar las cosas con su hermano" Trato de apaciguar Kisame a su jefe quien de por sí ya tenía el rostro estoico y estaba frunciendo levemente el cejo, si había algo más terrorífico que Fugaku molesto o enojado era Itachi molesto. El pelinegro era un hombre tranquilo que no se molestaba en lo absoluto a excepción que te metieras con; Su esposa, Konan, una pintora exitosa con quien estaban casados más de seis años y tenían dos hijos, Nagato y Yahiko, aquello era tabú y nadie quería tener un Uchiha cabreado tras de uno, mucho menos a Itachi.

La segunda cosa que lo cabreaba al azabache que continuaba sentado apretando con furia sus manos era cuando su tonto hermano menor metía la mano en asuntos de él.

"Yo opino lo mismo que el pescado jump! Confía también en nosotros jump!" Apunto el rubio de coleta mientras era mechoneado por su compañero de trabajo quien estaba sentado en la mesa al lado de él, Sasori el pelirrojo diseñador.

"La Hyuga es buena en lo que hace solo es un poco… Tímida" Persuadió el colorado recibiendo una mirada fulminante del único Uchiha que se encontraba en la sala y fruncía cada vez más y más el entre cejo, alguien no iba a salir bien parado de allí.

Y es que lo cierto es que la personalidad de Hinata era demasiado dulce para alguien como su tonto hermano menor.

"¿Tímida? ¡Por Jashin y todos los santos estúpidos! ¡Esa zorra de tetas enorme es un pan de azúcar! Tu hermano se la devorara viva pobre e infeliz mocosa. De hecho no sé si la Hyuga va a sobrevivir a la primera semana y le tiran seis meces. Cuando vuelvas ya la habrá matado" Exploto Hidan diciendo lo que todos pensaban pero callaban.

Cuando ya no creían que el rostro estoico de su jefe podía fruncirse más allí estaba apretando los dientes y creando una acústica de terror a sus subordinados. Todos miraron al jashinista por bocón.

"Sin Hinata se perderán las finanzas de la empresa, ella es un punto clave para que sigamos creciendo. Lleva trabajando aquí desde que se graduó, es un genio nato para haberse graduado a los dieciséis eso no hay duda y más aun a la hora de sintetizar las idea" Hablo Kakuzo preocupado como siempre por lo único que le interesaba. El dinero. La Hyuga se pasaba horas y horas con pilas de papel y transcribía lo fundamental a la computadora con lujo de detalle volviendo de una pila de cien hojas una de veinte o tal vez menos con cuadro demostrativos y de tal forma que no se hacía cansador a la vista, o si no con sus benditas agendas anotaba los datos para que su jefe siguiera leyendo en su casa, no había mejor secretaria y asistenta personal que la Hyuga y ´perderla por su estúpido hermano menor era algo que sin duda podría traer la renuncia de la chica y al pique la economía. Kakuzo no podía permitir aquello "De hecho cuando me pediste el año pasado que hiciera los cálculos de todo los años que has estado trabajando aquí, desde hace cinco años que hay un ingreso excelente luego de que aceptaste el trato con los Namikazes"

"Si trato que por cierto ibas a botar o no Itachi? Jump!" Indico el rubio.

Kisame se encontraba callado apartado de todo mirando desde lejos como su mejor amigo explotaría en cualquier momento, hubo una sola vez que lo vio así y fue cuando su hermano callo preso a los dieciocho por sobre dosis de droga y borrachera. Hoy parecía la segunda vez que Itachi iba a explotar y nuevamente Sasuke sería la causa.

Unos pasos delicados se hicieron escuchar tras la puerta, unos ojos blancos miraron por el vidrio, si algo tenían las empresas Uchihas era las salas y oficinas principales eran de vidrio polarizado.

"Es la Hyuga Jefe ¿La dejamos pasar o que mire desde afuera?" Hablo Kisame mostrando una sonrisa con sua afilados dientes.

El ceño fruncido y la tenacidad se le paso al Uchiha, Hinata era como a hermana menor de él, apenas tenía veintiún años la chica y el con sus treinta la seguía viendo como la pequeña de dieciséis que le costaba levantar la mirada y encararlo cuando entro a trabajar como asistenta, de la asistenta, de la asistenta de su padre… Había transcurrido tiempo desde eso.

"Hazla pasar y ustedes retírense sin decir ni una palabra. Tengo que hablar con ella de mi Sasuke personalmente…" Diciendo esto todos asintieron y salieron de la sala sin decir nada mientras eran saludado por la dulce voz de la bajita mujer quien traía un café y anotadores para Itachi "Hinata ¿Cuantas veces le he dicho que usted puede pasar sin tocar la puerta?"

La chica le sonrió con dulzura y extendió lo que cargaba.

"Disculpe Itachi-san yo quería desearle un buen viaje antes de que se fuera. Ya hable con su esposa y me dijo que usted estaba ocupado y bueno… no quería importunarle" Murmuro lo último mientras le extendía una agenda nueva, Itachi se levantó del asiento central de la mesada, mirando fijamente la cabellera azul larga y lacia de la chica. Konan tenía razón al decirle que la joven era preciosa, podía entender la preocupación de su esposa quien era la mejor amiga de la Hyuga " Aquí están los encargos de la última semana y alguno que otros datos para que se mantenga en informado durante su estadía en parís"

Hinata era sin duda la secretaria ideal en todo los sentidos, eficiente, elegante, delicada y sumamente amable, estaba seguro que la joven no había podido siquiera descansar asiéndole esas anotaciones de todo lo de la empresa para que él se fuera tranquilo, lo que ella no sabía era que lo que le tenía nervioso no era en si la empresa. Después de todo su padre estaba cerca y solucionaría cualquier estupidez o incluso él podía volver de la dichosa gira que haría su esposa en toda Francia la cual solo consistía en una exposición de arte contemporáneo que exponía su mujer. Sus hijos que apenas tenían uno cuatro años y el otro dos habían insistido tanto en aquel viaje que al final término cediendo para ir con ellos, más su esposa no estuvo de acuerdo que él fuera cuando le comento que Sasuke quedaría a cargo. Konan literalmente le dijo " _¿ **Connard** con mi **Mignon**? ¡Es una locura!" _

Así era como su adorada esposa llamaba a su mejor amiga _Mignon_ pequeña y a su cuñado _Connard_ perro odioso.

"Hinata solo prométeme que estarás cuando vuelva. Solo prométeme eso y ya será suficiente" El tono de voz de Itachi sonó angustiado pero no dejo que se notara mucho, la muchacha por otro lado asintió mientras un sonrojo fuerte cubría sus mejillas, ella no era ninguna tonta y había escuchado muchas discusiones telefónicos con quien ahora sería su jefe.

Suponía que este estaría preocupado…

"Estaré aquí cuando vuelva… No se preocupe ta-tanto" Le asintió ella dándole una sonrisa y saliendo de la sala seguida de Itachi, allí estaba su esposa con Nagato en brazos y Yahiko tomada de su mano.

"Hinata Comment ça va? Désolé de vous laisser avec mon frère amer /Hinata ¿Cómo has estado? Lamento tener que dejarte con el amargado de mi cuñado" Comento Konan quien sintió que Yahiko se soltaba de su mano y pasaba a colgarse de Hinata quien era su madrina. La Hyuga lo acuno un poco en su regazo y devolvió el saludo a la artista de ojos ámbares alegando que no sería ninguna molestia.

Itachi solo pudo resoplar. La pobre Hinata no tenía idea de lo que era convivir con Sasuke. Itachi adoraba a su hermano menor pero…

La puerta de su despacho se abrieron mientras unos cuantos empleados metían una estéreo y sillones de cuero negro, su hermano estaba remodelando el lugar que ocuparía, donde seguro tendría un montón de juntas no con empresarios si no con mujeres. Sasuke tenía la misma edad que Konan 26 años, pero una madures de veinte o menos. El Uchiha mayor de solo pensar que su escritorio se volvaria un antro de mujeres un escalofrió le corrió hasta la medula, su hermano no era un don juan pero estaba catalogado como uno de los jóvenes más codiciados de Britania y le llovían mujeres a las cuales con una buena noche se zaceaba y la tiraba por ahí esperando no volver a encontrarlas.

Tenía suerte que la Hyuga no tuviera ojos para nadie, desde el día que puso un pie en la empresa rechazo amablemente, todas y cada una de las invitaciones de salidas. Era una mujer concentrada en su trabajo al fin de cuentas, tenía una familia que mantener y una hermanita menor hospitalizada que dependía de ella y su primo mayor.

"Itachi pensé que ya te habías ido. Que desgracia que nos hayamos topado" Y allí estaba su querido hermano menor dándole el saludo y echando de su empresa, sonrió para no darle el gusto de que lo había echo sentir mal, miro de costado su asistenta estaba tan concertada con el pelinegro Yahiko quien quería teñirse de naranja y el colorado Nagato. Konan había sido colorada antes de teñirse. Hinata ni siquiera se voltio a verlo, no por mal educada si no porque los niños se lo impidieron, aquello le provoco una sonrisa sincera a Konan quien tiraba llamas de sus ojos ambarino al hermano de su esposo, ella también había sido una de las que jamás se fijó en su Sasuke "Y trajiste al trabajo a toda tu familia Itachi. Sabes que eso está prohibido ¿No?"

Ambos hermanos Uchihas se miraron y antes que el mayor contestara aquello aduciendo que había sido un comentario por demás Konan le interrumpió hablando ella.

"Connard! tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire quelque chose pour Hinata si pas finir par noyade dans les toilettes /Más te vale no hacerle nada a Hinata si no terminarás ahogado en un escusado" La francesa era una mujer alegre y pacifica pero cuando se trataba de defender a quienes querían, no lo era.

Itachi jamás supo que fue lo que sucedió para que ese odio naciera así de golpe entre su hermano y su esposa, aunque tenía sus sospechas de que Sasuke allá querido propasarse con Konan como había echo con sus anteriores novias, claro que Konan jamás cayo en sus redes.

"Sigues igual de insolente que siempre, lastimas que mis sobrinos te tengan como madre" Alego el azabache menor, le encantaba provocar a su cuñada era algo que parecía un pasatiempo y valla que lo conseguía.

"Sasuke retira lo dicho es mi esposa, quiero irme en paz ¿Puede ser? Y en cuanto a ti amour sortir d'ici avant mon stupide petit frère déranger continuer _/_ amor salgamos de aquí antes que mi pequeño y tonto hermano continúe molestando…- Itachi tomo a Nagato de brazos de la peli-azul y con un despedida cortes hacia Hinata se fueron.

No sin antes Konan darle un gas pimienta y una picana actos que provocaron un gran sonrojo a la joven pues sabia a que se refería con aquello.

Sasuke por otro lado prosiguió a avanzar por los pisos alfombrados al fin sabiéndose que él estaba a cargo de la empresa. Aunque no es que el realmente quería ese puesto pero cuando escucho que su hermano mayor le decía _" Sasuke no podrá no esto dejen que Huyga se encargue padre_ " le hirvió la sangre por dentro ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle a él que no podría y dejar a su secretaria de quien toda su familia hablaba maravillas incluso su padre? _"Si hubiese tenido una hija hubiese querido que fuera igual a ella"_ como le indignaba que dijeran eso frente a él.

"Escúchame mocosa" La llamo despectivamente a la pequeña mujer que estaba a su lado siguiéndole por clara obligación. Sasuke le echo una ojeada, era hermosa y se notaba que los trajes eran francesa se ceñían a su escultural figura y le daban el aire completo de jefa. Seguramente fue Konan quien le regalo dicho atuendo… La chica estaba temblando y tenía la mirada gacha algo que consiguió subirle los humos "Necesito un café exprés y quiero que me expliques todo lo que está llevando a cabo en la empresa"

"Hai, pero demo ya le he dejado un resumen en-en el escritorio de Itachi. No-no será necesario que se lo explique" Se puso a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos. La chica aun a sus veinte un años seguía siendo un manojo de nervios y ese era el motivo por el que prefería no sociabilizar con muchas personas pero de hace más de dos años que no tartamudeaba.

¡¿Por qué justamente tartamudeaba ahora?!

"No me importa. Quiero mi café en diez minutos y las explicaciones mientras lo bebo. Y no vuelvas a decir el escritorio de Itachi, ahora es mi escritorio" Diciendo esto se adentró en lo que ahora era su despacho y anteriormente había sido de su hermano

Miro con fastidios las plantas que estaban en la oficina, su hermano era un "ambientalista" pero él no. Ahora tenía que cuidar esas malditas plantas. Aunque si lo pensaba bien las dejaría que se secaran y cuando su hermano mayor volviera se las aventaría por la cabeza, a él no le dejan ninguna estúpida planta a cargo. Se sentó en la cómoda silla del escritorio negro, su sofá mushido de su departamento le inspiraba la leve sensación hogareña, solo necesitaba sus pesas y admirar su fuerza, porque si había algo en que gano a su hermano era en altura y estado de salud y eso se debía a todo los diferentes ejercicios que empleaba.

Escucho un golpe tan suave en la puerta que casi fue imperceptible, miro por los vidrios y allí estaba la delgada y bonita figura de la secretaria de su hermano, venia cargando su café y unas cuantas planillas.

"Pasa!" Le grito asiendo que la chica temblara del otro lado de la puerta, era un pequeño ratoncito que le temía, eso era y a él le fascinaban que le respetaran.

Aunque entre respeto y temor ahí una gran diferencia que él no veía.

"Dis-disculpe" Ingreso con pasos suaves, se notaba que la chica no usaba tacones pues era realmente petiza " _cuanto debía medir… ¿1,60?... o ¿1,55?"_ en realidad tampoco era algo que a é Sasuke Uchiha le importara mucho, el media un metro noventa, era dos centímetros más alto que su hermano y la estatura nunca le había probado ser de buena ayuda en nada " Con permiso aquí le dejo las pla-planillas. Me retiro para continuar con mi labor"

Deposito cuidadosamente unos papeles en la mesita auxiliar del escritorio dejando el café al lado y casi sale corriendo.

"Te dije que me explicarías las cosas Hyuga, no te hagas la inteligente conmigo que no me lo trago" Se levantó y agarro su café, el cual tomo hasta la mitad y luego se lo tiro a los papeles que le había dejado la joven. Luego los rompió frente a sus ojos "Bien ahora explícame, no por papel si no por tu boca que es lo que está pasando en _MI empresa_. Y sin tartamudeos ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce? Es ridículo"

La peli-azul quedo helada. No por lo que le habian dicho si no por…

"Esos-esos papeles no contenían la explicación, eran para un acuerdo de-de junta con la empresa Nara…" La chica se cubrió el rostro al ver el cambio repentino de humor de Sasuke, él se puso furioso, miro un costado la mesa de su hermano y efectivamente allí había una carpeta, delgada que seguramente contenía lo que el creyó que contenía aquellos documentos que había destrozado. "Le-le traeré otra copia señor Uchiha…"

Salió corriendo temblando, realmente que no sabía si sobreviviría seis meces con aquel sujeto que la ponía tensa, no llevaba ni veinte minutos y casi creyó que la iba a golpear, se sentía una tonta aun con sus veintiún años y corriendo de los hombres, imprimió rápidamente los mismos documentos que recién y tomo aire para volver a entrar.

Era ridículo que le temiera. Debía convencerse de eso.

Sasuke se encontraba con el ceño más que fruncido, aquella mocosa era inútil, o esa era la opinión de él, pues si le hubiese explicado las cosas desde un comienzo él jamás hubiese roto el documento. Era más fácil culpar a otros para no cargar con el peso de sus responsabilidades.

Siempre había hecho eso.

"Pasa" Alego el joven sacándose el chaleco estaba empezando a sudar como cerdo en aquel lugar, y aquel calor se debía a la adrenalina de ira que estaba conteniendo, la vio temblar y avanzar como si de una tortuga se tratase hasta su escritorio deposito los papeles y antes que hicieran contacto con la madera se los arrebato "Presta para acá. Eres realmente lenta ¿No?"

Miro los documentos, solo debía asistir a una reunión donde se trataban de ciertos asuntos con los jefes en mecánica de su empresa para llegar a un acuerdo del nuevo software que se iba a utilizar en el próximo producto que trataba de una laptop pre escolar, el producto iba a ser lanzado en un mes, suspiro alzo la vista y allí en un rincón escondida tras la planta o intentando esconderse estaba el pequeño ratón de su ahora secretaria.

Su padre, madre, hermano, cuñada, sobrinos, y amigos de su hermano fueron claro con él al decirle que ni se le ocurriera despedir a la Hyuga.

"Bien" Dijo sin más lanzando los papeles a un costado de la mesa "Ahora explícame los funcionamientos más recientes de la empresa y hazlo con tus vocablos. No soy alguien que va a estar leyendo como Itachi"

Hinata trago saliva ruidosamente. Esto iba a ser seis meces realmente complicados.

 **.**

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **Este es mi segundo fics y nuevamente es de Naruto. Esta pareja se esta volviendo mi favorita y espero que el fics os guste :D Saludos y abrazotes para todos los fans del SasuHina y de Hinata y Sasuke por independiente.**

 **PD: Amo a Itachi y Konan es el unico personaje de Naruto (aparte de Hinata) con quien lo emparejaria xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: SasuHina**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

 **De Amargo a Dulce**

 ** _Capitulo II_**

Nunca le había pasado de no querer levantarse de su cama para faltar al trabajo. Jamás. Pero desde la semana pasada cuando su jefe se fue de viaje dejándola con el ahora temporal jefe de Uchiha-Corps, cada vez se le hacía más difícil el levantarse y evitarlo. Hasta en aquel momento se sentía lo suficientemente determinada y osada como para simular que estaba enferma. Total con que faltara un día no pasaría nada ¿No?

Se cubrió más con la fina frazada y girando, envolviéndose cual ovillo se hizo una bolita y quedo mirando la puerta entreabierta de su recamara. Neji le había pasado a saludar antes de irse al trabajo, por lo que había abierto la puerta, entrado a la habitación dado un beso en la frente y deseado un buen día. Su primo estaba trabajando en la empresa Namikaze desde el mismo tiempo que ella llevaba en la de los Uchihas... Realmente Neji sí que se esforzaba por todo. Él era como el _hermano mayor_ , el hombre de la casa y Hinata le adoraba.

Era su querido primo con complejo de hermano como decía Tenten, la novia del muchacho. Pero ese complejo no era tan desmedido como todos decían _"Neji solo es un poco sobreprotector… eso, eso es todo"_ medito la azulina sonriendo mientras se hundía más en la mullida cama.

Más la chica al voltearse para conseguir una posición más cómoda, dejo de mirar la pared blanca tapizada con papel de flores de lavanda y paso a mirar la otra parte de la recamara, topándose con la mesita de noche en la que reposaba su móvil y un portarretrato con la foto de toda su familia antes del fatídico accidente de hace cuatro años atrás, donde fallecieron sus padres, los de su primo y casi su pequeña hermanita. Hanabi sobrevivió por el gran esfuerzo que hicieron todos los mayores para que la menor de los Hyuga saliera con vida y volviera a los brazos de ella y Neji.

Que orgullosos y fuerte fueron los padres de ellas y su primo. No por nada los Hyugas tenían renombre de voluntad inquebrantable. Gracias a ellos Hanabi vivía para suerte de Hinata y Neji, quienes hubiesen caído realmente en la depresión si perdían a aquella niña que como su nombre indica era festividad y alegría en sí.

Más Hanabi no estaba del todo bien, la adolecente de dieciséis años estaba hospitalizada, esperando un trasplante de riñón y el tiempo corría y el donante aún no aparecía…

" _Lleva cuatro años hospitalizada… ¡No puedo darme por vencida! Por mi hermanita, por el esfuerzo que Neji hace, yo no faltare al trabajo"_ con aquello mentalizado la joven salió de su mullida cama miro con determinación el cuadro donde estaba toda su familia pasando el último verano "Papa, mama ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!"

Dicho aquello en voz alta, acaricio el remarco de vidrio de la foto, miro la hora en su móvil y supo que contaba con el tiempo más que justo para ir corriendo a la oficina. Aunque en esta ocasión no podría comprar el dichoso café para aquel déspota Jefe que estaba teniendo y mucho menos tendría tiempo para ella misma desayunar.

Saliendo de la recamara vistiendo su común camisón que consistía en un pantalón de gamuza violeta y una musculosa blanca, Hinata avanzo a pasos rápidos por el estrecho pasillo del departamento hasta llegar al final donde estaba un closet introducido en la pared y donde ponían las toallas, toallones, juegos de sabanas y demás.

Tomo lo primero y entro al cuarto de baño.

Quince minutos después, ya vestida con uno de los trajes que Konan Uchiha, la esposa de su querido y _autónomo Jefe_ le había obsequiado durante su ascenso en la empresa la chica se dio por arreglada. Konan había sido amiga de su madre, ambas tanto Hana Hyuga como Konan eran artistas y al parecer para los artistas contemporáneos hay un lema inquebrantable el cual consiste en ayudarse los unos a los otros.

 _[…Tu madre era una gran mujer. Ella hubiese hecho lo mismo por mí, así que no me agradezcas nada mi **mignon** …] _

Esas eran siempre las amables palabras de la mujer de Itachi. Terminándose de acomodar el traje de chanela beige, recogió su cabello aún húmedos en una cola alta y se realizó un copito hacia atrás con su flequillo, el cual estaba considerando seriamente cortar.

Hinata no se maquillaba.

"No-no sé cómo hace Neji para tener el cabello siempre perfecto…" Susurro la joven sonrojándose por pensar aquello de su primo pero sabiéndose que en el fondo el cuestionamiento no estaba de más "Tal vez debería preguntárselo".

Todas sus amigas, las amigas de su primo, la novia de este, hasta la misma Hanabi, tenían la misma duda de ¿Cómo hacia el muchacho para trabajar hasta tarde, seguir estudiando para licenciado en la carrera de abogacía y todavía tener tiempo para mantener una vida y un cabello suave y siempre bien peinado?

Tomo las llaves y salió del departamento corriendo, haciendo resonar sus mocasines, en el suelo de cerámico negro, hasta llegar al ascensor donde se topó con Matsuri, la secretaria del empresario Sabaku No Gaara. La castaña joven era amiga de la azulina, ambas compartían una personalidad muy similar.

"Buenos días Hina"

"Buenos días Matsuri"

.

.

En este mundo solo hay dos clases de personas, según él y su ya experiencia en la vida, y estas eran; Las personas de las mañanas y la de las noches. Y él definitivamente era del segundo tomo puesto que por la mañana su cerebro no conectaba bien y necesitaba mínimamente tres tazas de café durante las primeras horas y aspirinas para no perecer por la migraña que le producía el levantarse temprano. Esto, como siempre degeneraba que por el mediodía él estuviera que quería ver el mundo arder y trataba a todo como si fueran _insectos…_

Suspiro y golpeo sus dedos en el madero del escritorio entreteniéndose con algo o de lo contrario terminaría perdiendo el quicio y marcando el número de recepción para saber dónde cuernos estaba la _señorita Hyuga c_ on su café que debió traerle hace ¡20 MINUTOS! Él tenía una junta exactamente en una hora y la boba de la asistenta de su hermano no aparecía con él café _"Hasta de hecho tuvo el descaro de venir ¡Sin el café! ¿Para que se piensa que esta? Le deje bien en claro que su función principal era traer el mentado café… ¡¿Ni eso puede hacer bien?!"_ el Uchiha apretó el puente de su nariz con la punta de dos de sus dedos y paso a mirar nuevamente por los vidrios paralizados que le permitían ver quien iba o no a su despacho.

Ya con la semana que llevaba allí había aprendido los nombres de sus t _emporales_ empleados, los cuales en su opinión le eran todos indiferentes con excepción del grupo de amigos y cabezas del sistema central de la empresa que para su desgracia eran directos partidarios del **Itachis _mo_** _._ Ósea partidarios de la forma de trabajo de su hermano mayor y solo por eso a él le caían peor que Naruto cuando empezaba a hablar de sus ñoñerías del anime y toda la bola de dibujitos que aún con sus veintiséis años, una empresa encima y una esposa embarazada seguía viendo... El Namikaza sin duda era un _Idiota._ Y pensando en idiotas, densos y el Itachismo, no pudo evitar que la cara de Itachi se le viniera a la mente. Pensar en su hermano mayor hacía que Sasuke ya no tan solo estuviera golpeteando el escritorio con los dedos, ahora estaba estrujando sus puños. Su hermano y padre le habían y le estarían llamando por cada vez que tenía una junta y aquello sin duda no le hacía para nada feliz.

Hace tres días cuando tuvo que firmar un acta con los empresarios Sabaku No, ni bien salía y teniendo su móvil apagado apareció de la nada la secretaria llevándole una llamada de Fugaku ¡¿Esa chica no entendía cuando él le decía que no le pasaran ninguna llamada?!

"Dios… si vuelvo a tener que estar en una misma sala con los Sabaku No, hare que Uchiha Corps desista de hacer un contrato con ellos y le regalare a la Hyuga que simpatiza tanto con el colorado ese…" Carraspeo parándose del asiento ya demasiado impaciente. Iba a ir el mismo por el café si era necesario.

Justo en ese momento un leve golpeteo en la puerta de vidrio le hizo reconocer la silueta de la azulina quien estaba con el café y unas carpetas con seguramente más reuniones y demás cosas para que él leyera. No pudo negar cuando vio el profesionalismo de la joven a la hora de hacer resúmenes y sencillos pero concisos cuadro sinópticos para que cualquier idiota pudiera dar una buena reunión. Hinata no era tan, tan, tan _inútil… "Aunque si es exasperante, lenta, torpe, patosa, boba, ingenua… ¡Va! Es una inútil"_ Se terminó diciendo Sasuke mientras desalojaba su corbata, Mikoto le había obligado a usarla, y se acercaba al pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

Ya que estaba parado y que la chica venía con tantas cosas cargando decidió mínimamente hacer algo para que el café llegara a él antes. Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que estaba ayudando a la patosa Hyuga, a el moreno ya le había pasado de ver a la secretaria haciendo marionetas los anteriores días cuando no podía abrir la puerta, donde el siempre musitaba un "torpe" o "boba" y la veía desde por atrás del escritorio a la chica que tardaba varios minutos en encontrar una postura para abrir la puerta sin tirar todo.

"Ya era hora de que trajeras mi café Hyuga ¿Dónde fuiste a buscarlo? ¿A China?" Macullo el Uchiha abriendo la puerta y tomando rápidamente el café de taza descartable frente a una estupefacta joven quien por instinto había retrocedido un paso y esperado que le dijera algo como _TARDE_ o _Esto se te descontara de tu pada. La tardanza es una falta grave_ más esta él no dijo nada de eso "Pasa y explícame todo lo de la junta de hoy con los Nara y Yamanakas. No me ha quedado del todo claro esa idea de hacer un comedor comunitario con la industria de restaurantes Akimichis… ¿Tiene que ver con la publicidad de la empresa o algo?"

Cuestiono el azabache dando espacio a la joven quien paso cargando unas delgadas pero varias carpetas con el funcionamiento de esta semana. Los lunes aparentemente eran el día de las muchas carpetitas.

"Con permiso…" Atino a decir Hinata ingresando al despacho cargando las carpetas hasta el escritorio _temporal_ de Sasuke en el cual deposito las carpetas y espero que el Uchiha tomara asiento, quedando como otras veces ella de pie mirándolo tomar café hasta que él le dijera algo para que presidiera a hablar.

"Y bien ¿Qué es eso de apoyo de beneficencia? Mi padre me dijo que era un proyecto del que participaban desde hade dos años y mi her… y Itachi me dijo que solo firmara los papeles" Indico el joven hombre dejando la taza en la mesada. Los negros ojos del Uchiha disfrutaron de la mirada de espanto de la chica cuando vio que la taza hacia otro circulo caliente y sucio en el escritorio preciado de Itachi.

"Es-es bueno…. Vera en-en las empresas e-e…" Hinata se empezó a encrespar, ella había sido la que sugirió lo de la idea de aportar dinero a las empresas a Akimichi quienes cada dos meces organizaban una colecta con todas las empresas grandes de Britania para mandar suministros y comidas que organizaban comedores en las zonas más bajas de Inglaterra.

"Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala Hyuga" Alego Sasuke interrumpiendo a la joven quien parecía de esas personas continuamente nerviosas que necesitaban de una enorme bolsa de papel de madera para calmarse. Hinata se sereno empezando a bajar la rojez extrema de su rostro "Hasta el viernes íbamos perfectamente bien sin tus tartamudeos. Y el que te pongas como una amapola no ayuda en nada. Tu novio debería de ayudarte a corregir esa conducta tuya en lugar de traerte flores a una empresa donde lo orgánico esta prohibido. Aunque bueno eso me trae sin cuidado, solo deja de tartamudear delante de mí…"

Alego el Uchiha dándose cuenta que aún seguía cabreado por ese sujeto moreno que le había traído flores a la Hyuga justo en el momento que esta debía a ver ido por el almuerzo de él. Hinata se puso no roja, si no rojísima _"¿Es-es que acaso no le quedó claro que Ki-Kiba solo es mi amigo?"_ El Inuzuka le había traído un ramo de flores por ser el día de la mujer el jueves de la semana pasada pero el joven Uchiha siempre que ella iba a corregirle le interrumpía con algo aduciéndole que no le importaba.

Y lo cierto era que a ella tampoco le importaba mucho lo que pensara Sasuke de su relación con los demás pero Kiba era el que conseguía sacarle sonrisas a Hanabi. Era el chico de los sueños de su hermana y aunque fuera _Infantil_ quería que quedara en claro para todos que entre ella y Kiba no había nada. Por respeto y cariño a su querida hermana menor.

"Kiba solo es un amigo" Hinata se felicitó a ella misma al decir aquello y se sintió lo suficientemente mordaz para continuar "Le agradeciera que no volviera a hacer una aseveración de ese clase porque se puede prestar para malas intenciones… No lo-lo vuelva a hacer, por favor"

El _por favor_ había estado de más, pero en el carácter de ella el ser educada, amable era algo que no podía dejar de ser.

"…" Sasuke quedo sin saber que contestarle. Quedo levemente estupefacto ante la mirada primero fortalecida de esa r _atoncita informática_ y luego esa suavidad tan única de ella esa muchacha. Se quedaron mirando por incomodos segundos, él con el café en una de sus manos y ella con las manos aferradas a un anotador que apoyaba contra sus plano vientre asiendo más visible los dos atributos que Sasuke desde un comienzo noto " _como no notarlos"_ Suspirando hondamente pues su vista se había clavado en la blanca de ella termino por primera vez en la semana siendo él quien le desviara la mirada de ella "Solo era una broma Hyuga… Pero tampoco entiendes de esas ¿No? Como sea, ahora explícame lo que te pedí y no vuelvas a llegar tarde con mi almuerzo"

Ella sonrió ante aquel comunicado y paso a indicarle con ánimos renovados el "porque destinaban ese monto de dinero". Destinatario que con el cual eludían impuestos en brutos del estado y le daban un fin útil. Sasuke le pareció que de igual manera estaban desperdiciado dinero pero no comento nada, después de todo Hinata se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tartamudear y mantener un color normal en su rostro cuando él le indicaba que reiterase algo o que le mirase cuando hablaba.

La azulina se permitió apreciar algunas facciones de su temporal jefe cuando este le pedía que le mirase. Había una gran similitud don Itachi, era de familia la belleza entre los Uchihas, pero… Luego de estar conviviendo una semana con él en la empresa, de desarrollar un temor realmente tonto hacia él y de sobresaltarse por todo lo que le dijera, Hinata había aprendido a apreciar cuando veía en Sasuke a alguien que se preocupaba por el funcionamiento de la empresa.

A diferencia de Itachi, y aunque fuera en ese breve tiempo, Hinata había visto a alguien que si se preocupaba por la compañía _"Se nota que Sasuke es-es igual de brillante que Itachi o el señor Fugaku, solo que el joven Sasuke tiene bastante mal carácter pero… ¿Por qué será que le tienen tan poca confianza a Sasuke?"_

Ya pronto la pequeña secretaria que ahora salía nuevamente del despacho del jefe de Uchiha-corps y se dirigía a su cubículo a transcribir unas últimas adherentes para la planilla con la que el moreno se presentaría en su reunión con los Nara y Yamanakas, se daría por enterada de la fila de mujeres que entrarían y saldrían del despacho _temporal_ de Sasuke.

 **.**

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **Son las 6:00 am desde mi país -.-U iba a postear este capitulo por la tarde pero de los nervios que tengo he decido postearlo ahora antes de ir a la escuela. Ya suficiente tengo con el examen de Física como para estar ansiosa por subir este capitulo x_x**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron en favoritos a mi historia, seguimientos y a los que me dejaron rewins son para mí realmente muy importante ya que estoy recién entrando al mundo de escribitor de fics *-***

 **Voy a contestar los comentarios hoy en la noche o mañana, como ya lo dije estoy muy nerviosa hoy como para siquiera poder contestar a sus bonitas palabras con algo coherente (perdón pero es que es un examen importante ¡TRIMESTRAL :(! y creo que voy a morir si desapruebo TwT o en su defecto mi mamá me va a sacar las horas de computadora O_O y eso sera morir para mí)**

 **Pd: Lo último que diré es que la esposa de Naruto no es Sakura. Naruto esta con alguien que lo ama y no lo golpea :V **

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: SasuHina**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

 **De Amargo a Dulce**

 ** _Capitulo III_**

Así misma ella nunca se había considerado alguien atractiva. Su primo, hermana y amigos le decían que se acomplejaba y basureaba bastante, pero lo cierto era que aunque quisiera verse hermosa como le indicaban que era, Hinata no podía. Y no es que aquello fuera malo ni que tuviera algo en contra de la vida por haber nacido con su físico, ni mucho menos un sentimiento de enojo por ser como era. Para nada.

Era sencillamente que no consideraba atractiva. Admitía que tenía su cierta semejanza con su difunta madre, a quien si consideraba una mujer hermosa como su pequeña hermanita Hanabi, pero… Esa semejanza era solo un parecido burdo, algo mal hecho. Ella sin duda nunca sería estéticamente hermosa.

 _"Tal vez si me basureo demasiado…"_ medito la joven hundiéndose más en ella misma.

La chica sintió que sus manos temblaban y no podía levantar la mirada del ordenador, ni mucho menos contestarle a la mujer que tenía delante suyo, y que como desde lunes venían para _hablar_ con su temporal jefe quien ni siquiera se dignaba a despacharla. Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba ocupado en el despacho haciendo… Valla uno a saber que cosa con otra mujer colorada de nombre Tayuya…

"Bien si no puedo hablar con Sasuke al menos tráeme un vaso de agua…" Indico la señorita Kin. Hinata ya se había negado a aquello, ella tenía órdenes directas del joven Uchiha de quedarse allí y hacer de guardián para el despacho de Itachi "¿Qué no escuchas? Anda y tráeme algo de tomar… Caminar te hará bien para que dejes de estar tan gorda ¿Acaso te viste en un espejo? Dios, ya te he dicho ayer y los otros días que los trajes que usas son demasiado bonitos para alguien petiza, con sobrepeso y que tiene ojeras…" La mujer le hablaba era una pelinegra, delgada, alta, de tez clara y maquillaje leve, el cual hacia resaltar sus grandes ojos negros. Era una mujer bonita sin duda, aunque Hinata ya no podía negar que era de una persona _muy poco amable_ "¿Me estas escuchando golfa? ¡Tráeme agua!"

Este era el motivo por el que la Hyuga se estuviera sintiendo tan mal en cuanto a su físico. Desde hace cuatro días que venía recibiendo continuamente una llaga de insultos que atestaba contra su estado anémico, contra su autoestima. Hinata apretó sus pequeñas manos bajo el escritorio con mayor fuerza y mordió su labio inferior.

No iba a llorar, hay cosas mucho más importante que el físico para estarse lamentando, pero no iba a negar que le dolía ¿A quién no le dolería que mujeres/modelos se pararan frente al escritorio de una, únicamente para gritarle y sacarle en cara lo fea que era ella? La Hyuga dejo de apretar sus pequeñas manos y retomo la compostura.

Tal vez si ella fuera otra clase de persona un poco más valiente como Tenten, Ino o Hanabi le hubiese contestado de igual forma pero…

"Di-disculpa señorita Kin, pero ya le he dicho que el señor Uchiha se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos esta… está en una junta importante. Y en cuanto lo del vaso con agua si gusta puedo pedirle que le traigan algo del bar de la empresa" A la azulina nunca se le dio contestar hirientemente a las personas o mentir, pero Sasuke había sido terminantemente autoritario al decirle que cuando vinieran a por él otras féminas y él estuviera con una en el despacho, que dijera que estaba en una junta y las hiciera retirarse. Lo mismo por si venían familiares, empresarios y demás "Le pido de la manera más amable que se retire, por favor. Yo-yo le dejare su recado al señor Uchiha"

Volvió a insistir Hinata no teniendo en cuenta que esta vez Kin, quien también había estado haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse, le empezara a gritar. La pelinegra no era estúpida y sabía que Sasuke estaba en el despacho con otra mujer pero tal vez por impotencia o porque gritarle al hombre que estaba tras aquellos vidrios polarizados manteniendo relaciones con una de sus _supuestas amigas_ , no serviría de nada… Tal vez por todo aquello es que gritarle a esa pequeña joven de ojos claros fuera más gratificante que irse con los brazos cruzados.

Kin era una mujer despechada. Y como mujer despechada necesitaba irradiar su dolor y despecho en alguien. Hinata venía siendo su a _lguien_ desde hace cuatro días.

"Ya te lo he dicho ayer y anti de ayer y antes de antes de ayer… ¡Si quieres que me largue por las buenas vuelve a llamar a seguridad, porque de otra forma no me iré!" Espeto la mujer golpeado con fuerza el escritorio de la Hyuga haciendo que todos los archivos ordenados y que le habian costado unas buenas desveladas a la azulina se esparcieran por el suelo, mezclándose entre ellos. Hinata sintió que todo el peso del cansancio se le venía encima "¡Deja de suspirar y dame la maldita tarjeta para que pueda entrar al despacho de Sasuke! ¡Tengo cuentas que arreglar con él!"

La azulina no había suspirado por ser grosera, estaba sinceramente exhausta ¡Ella era humana! Podía cansarse, y era entendible que estuviera literalmente muerta del sueño a estas alturas, puesto que la azulina había tenido que terminar algunas carpetas de valoración de las que se encargaba Itachi y que supuestamente debería haberla ayudado Sasuke pero no. Sasuke ayer nunca tuvo tiempo para tocar temas de la empresa…

Y aunque el vidrio fuera polarizado, grueso y aislante, la pobre secretaria le llegaba los sonidos de _gemidos._ En varias ocasiones la chica se había conectado auriculares y música para despejarse.

"¿Puedo saber quién está gritándole a la querida prima del asistente de mi padre?" Inquirió la voz de un hombre joven, aparentemente de la edad de Kin. Veintiséis años "Dios Kin ¿Eres tú?… ¿Qué no entiendes cuando el _teme_ solo dice que es un polvo? A Sasuke no le importa las rabietas que le hagas. Sencillamente pasa de ti como ya pronto pasara de con quien cuerno este ahora… Ten la decencia de salir por la puerta sin causar mayores problemas Kin"

Alego el rubio acercándose hasta las dos féminas. Una que le miraba sorprendida, tratando de entender a que venía aquello de _querida prima,_ y otra de mirada oscura que le fulminaba con el pensamiento al rubio de ojos azules.

El hombre había subido en el ascensor hasta el último piso de la empresa, el décimo, allí únicamente por la tarde trabajaban Hinata y Sasuke por lo que estaba bastante vacío el lugar y el hombre que no era otro que el hijo de Minato Namikaze no se extrañaba de que ninguno de los empleados hubiesen querido hacer que Sasuke bajara a atenderlo personalmente.

El menor de los Uchiha llevaba más de una semana allí y era temido.

"¿Jo-joven Namikaze?" Cuestiono la Hyuga poniéndose inmediatamente de pie al notar el parecido de ese joven hombre y del jefe de Neji. "Di-disculpe los modales. Pensé que iba a venir mañana por los papeles" Alego la muchacha quien ya sabía por lo que había venido el rubio de tés trigueña y ojos azulados quien estaba encarando a la pelinegra iracunda "De-deme un segundo y le descomprimiré los archivos para que los pueda leer personalmente, llamare de inmediato al escribano de la empresa para que atestigüe que va a firmar el…"

El Namikaze la interrumpió.

"No será necesario eso del escribano… Y no le llames joven Namikaze, me haces sentir como si estuviéramos en una película yanqui o algo así. Con Naruto está bien _dettebayo._.." Indico el rubio con humildad, pasando de mirar con una sonrisa conciliadora a la Hyuga. Kin sobro descaradamente aquella actitud y Hinata solo pudo sonreír con dulzura, ella apreciaba mucho al señor Namikaze por ser un buen jefe con su primo y una persona amable "Me ha dicho mi padre he Itachi que eres parte importante de la empresa Uchiha-corps por lo que conque estés tu basta y sobra ¿No? Digo, porque el teme… Sasuke, ha de estar ocupado ¿No?" Hinata se sonrojo ante aquel comentario pues claramente para el rubio no era ninguna novedad aquello.

"Si… El señor Uchiha esta ¿He? ¿En una junta importante?" Alego la chica escuchando como respuesta la leve risilla de Naruto quien le indicaba que con él no tenía que darle escusas, conocía de sobra al bastardo que estaba del otro lado de la oficina " Necesito que lea esto y firme esto otro…"

Naruto asintió y tomo entre su mano la planilla que la muchacha le extendió. La mirada azulada del joven no pudo evitar quedarse mirando las similitudes que habian entre Hinata y Neji, más había un algo que hacia completamente distinto a esos dos primos _"Tal vez… ¿El que ella es amable y no gruñona y seria como Neji?"_ medito el Namikaze.

Kin luego de bufar y verse ignorada paso a tomar su abrigo que reposaba en uno de los asientos que estaba allí y caminando entornando sus tacones y sus caderas cubiertas por un pantalón tiro alto negro y de salir se largó diciendo volvería mañana que era sábado. Hinata no pude evitar suspirar otra vez ya que mañana tenía el día libre…

Era el cumpleaños de Hanabi.

"Estoy de acuerdo con todo esto d _ettebayo"_ Naruto tenía cara de no haber leído nada, y lo cierto era que no había leído más allá de un párrafo. Su padre le había mandando precisamente porque quería que empezara a tomar responsabilidades de la empresa pero él no podía, hasta de hecho su hijo de tres años, el pequeño Bolt, seguramente tomaría las cosas con más responsabilidad que él "Bueno digamos que lo leí ¿Si?… Además que se nota que eres buena persona he ¿Cómo te lla…?" El rubio estiro su cabeza para leer la placa con el nombre de la muchacha "¿Hinata? Lindo nombre…"

Alago el Namikaze. La mirada blanquecina quien parecía sonreírle divertida.

"Si quiere puedo explicarle lo-lo que dicen los informes. Así cuando el señor Namikaze le pregunte, te-tendrá algo que contarle y no le reñirá" Los vocablos de la chica desentonaron en una sonrisa de felicidad en el rubio quien paso a abrazar a Hinata y hacer varias reverencias con la cabeza estilo oriental.

Todos los trabajadores de Namikaze-corps entre ellos Neji eran testigos de todo los días de las disputa entre progenitor e hijo por el hecho que Minato quería que Naruto tomara la empresa más enserio, donde la señora Uzumaki de Namikaze a veces intervenía apelando de lado de su hijo quien recién estaba formando una familia y que Minato era un desalmado con su pequeñín de veintiséis años que encima era padre y estaba casado.

"¿Te han dicho que eres un ángel? Dios, si hasta ya envidio a Neji ¡Mi prima lo único que hace es gruñir y patear todo el mundo! ¡¿No quieres ser mi prima?!"

"No es pa-para tanto joven Naruto… Solo hago mi trabajo."

.

.

Por algún motivo, llámenle goce levemente perverso, o fetiche, había desarrollado un incorporable disfrute desde hace dos días. Oxease desde el miércoles. En ver a la Hyuga tratando de calmar y ser amable con aquella morena que ya le perseguía hasta en la sopa.

La azulina empezó a llamar su atención. Y a estas alturas solo tenía pocos porque para eso.

El primero era que tal vez la torpeza de ella y la amabilidad de la chica rozaban con la idiotez que solo su mejor amigo podía cometer. La segunda que él ya había estado tanto tiempo con mujeres como él, déspota y calculadoras, que se había olvidado que habían mujeres dulces, inocentes. Mujeres que gritaban a viva voz sin rayar con los maquillajes o todo aquello que en la actualidad define a las féminas, que era _una joven._

Una mujer.

Suspiro y se reacomodo los pantalones, Tayuya realizo lo mismo con sus ropas reacomodándose el vestido beige ajustado y de tirantes.

"¿Kin ya se fue?" Inquirió con desdén la colorada levantándose del sillón de cuerpo mirando atreves de los vidrios "¿Y ese rubio?"

Aquella pregunta saco de su burbuja al Uchiha quien había pasado a caminar hasta el escritorio de su hermano donde reposaba el control remoto del aire, quería temporizar el ambiente denso y caliente del lugar. Más Sasuke antes de llegar a tomar el dichoso control se quedó rígido y voltio su mirada primero hacía con la mujer que acababa de intimar y luego hacia atreves del vidrio.

Del otro lado observo a Naruto abrazando a la Hyuga y aquello por extraño que sonara lo trastoco. Le molesto. Le fastidio.

"En vísperas que Kin se fue, me largo" Indico Tayuya sin mayores miramientos. Termino de colocarse los tacones y acomodarse el cabello "Llámame para cuando quieras otro encuentro Sasuke. Aunque espero que sea en un motel o algo con una cama, un sillón es incómodo ya…"

La ex modelo y ahora famosa flautista, pasó de sonreírle engreídamente al azabache y de salir por la puerta sin esperar que este dijera o hiciera nada. Tener sexo con Tayuya tenía sus ventajas puesto que esta nunca pedía nada enserio y jamás tomaba algo por hecho.

Pero también tenía su desventaja y esa era que cuando intimaban el nombre que aclamaban los labios de la mujer eran al de Nara Shikamaru, la actual pareja de la famosa modelo Yamanaka Ino.

Más en aquel momento eso no era lo que estaba pensando Sasuke. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en cada paso que dio la colorada hasta pasar por al lado de Hinata y Naruto quienes se habían separado y le hacían un leve asentimiento para despedirse. " _¿Qué rayos hace el Dobe aquí? ¿Qué no era que iba a venir mañana? ¿Le está coqueteando a la Hyuga?"_ Aquella última pregunta provoco que todas las emociones por las que acababa de pasar se acentuaran.

No le dio importancia y tal vez no le molestaron aquellas emociones de una manera que el considerase especialmente importante pero… Valla que si le había dado el suficiente cabreo como para salir del despacho, con la camisa desprolija, el cabello revuelto y un sudor perlado en la frente.

En sus pensares Sasuke justifico que hacía esto por ayudar a la esposa de Naruto, quien valga la redundancia, es de la misma sangre que él. Más un Uchiha es demasiado orgulloso para ayudar o dejarse ayudar por otro Uchiha.

"…¿A qué se parece a mí? Es un pequeño enérgico y desde que aprendió a corretear con mi esposa no sabemos qué hacer para detenerlo" Alego el rubio sonriendo ampliamente mientras le enseñaba a Hinata una foto pequeña que siempre llevaba con él de su familia, donde se podía apreciar un pequeño idéntico a los Namikaze y una mujer a la que no llego a ver debido a que Naruto la tapaba con el dedo.

"Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?" Inquirió Sasuke haciendo que ambos adultos, o al menos en el caso del rubio un _intento_ de adulto dejaran de hablar de un tema para nada laboral y pasaron a mirarle a él. Obviamente ni Hinata ni Naruto escucharon la pregunta por lo que el moreno tuvo que volver a hacerla "Repito ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? Se supone que iba a venir mañana…"

El Namikaze parpadeo confundido ¿Para qué tenía que venir él mañana? La carpeta que sostenía en sus manos con el título de _Diseño e Indumentaria Técnica_ le dio la respuesta.

"Ha si… Yo venía por esto _dettebayo"_ Indico con notoria simpleza el rubio. Hinata sintió que una gotita al estilo dibujo animado se escurría por su frente, el futuro jefe de su primo era un descuidado de primera. Pero una muy buena persona "Tu hermano tiene una asistente muy amable t _eme,_ que envidia me das"

Comento Naruto ganándose un sonrojo mayor de la chica. Por extraño que le pareciera y no pasando inadvertido bajo la mirada azulina aquello molesto a Sasuke.

"Si pude que sea muy amable pero torpe… ¿Acaso todas las hojas tiradas son de las carpetas que voy a usar mañana con la junta de los asesores de mi hermano?" Le recrimino el Uchiha, la Hyuga palideció de golpe y bajo la mirada. Había sido tan el momento que ella se había olvidado por completo del a _ccidental_ hecho que Kin le tiro todas las hojas.

"Teme, no seas tan cruel con Hinata. Y además solo se cayeron al suelo ¿Qué problema hay?" Alego el Namikaze agachándose junto a la Hyuga a quien empezó a ayudar con el papeleo.

"Naruto, te recuerdo que tienes que pasar por tu hijo o tu esposa te va a matar. Aunque eso ultimo no sería de todo malo…" Alego Sasuke empezando a volverse por sobre sus pasos. No escucho lo que vocifero el rubio pero sonó como un _¡Deberás dettebayo tengo que irme o… va a matarme!_ "Hyuga quiero las carpetas de inmediato en _mi_ despacho. Tráeme un café y veremos el itinerario de mañana"

Dicho aquello se alejó hacia el baño de aquel piso, pasando por al lado del rubio quien se disculpaba con la Hyuga por no poder ayudarlo pero aduciendo que se tenía que ir de inmediato o era Namikaze muerto.

"Va-valla tranquilo joven Naruto. Yo me hare cargo de esto, gracias" Alego la chica tomando las hojas que le ayudo a recoger el rubio.

"Eres una buena chica Hinata. No le hagas caso de las estupideces que haga el _teme_ … A veces, muchas veces, es odioso pero en el fondo es bueno. Te terminara agradando, aunque primero seguramente lo odiaras" Alego él revolviéndole el pelo a la joven "Por cierto Neji te manda saludos y dice algo de que no te olvides de recoger un regalo o algo así…"

La Hyuga parpadeo un par de veces viendo irse al rubio ¿Qué regalo? Se detuvo en seco, quedando arrodillada y palmeo su rostro al meditar que tenía que pasar por el obsequio que había dejado encargado para su pequeña hermanita. Miro el reloj de su monitor. Eran las seis de la tarde, y la tienda cerraba a las ocho.

 _"¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!"_ Medito la azulina sabiendo que cuando hablaban de itinerario con el moreno quien volvia a pasar junto a ella sin dirigirle la mirada se refería a una charla de al menos dos horas… No iba a llegar con el tiempo _"¿Y si le pi-pido permiso para salir temprano…?"_ se aventuró a meditar.

Pero inmediatamente negó. Ya suficiente había sido según Sasuke el concederle que mañana no viniera a trabajar como para dejarle más días libres _Apenas llevo una semana y media trabajando aquí y ya me pides vacaciones Hyuga… Esto es una empresa, se trabaja todo los días. Si no puedes seguir el ritmo solo dilo y traeré a alguien que si lo pueda hacer y tu puedes dedicarte a traer cafés._ Las palabras de ese hombre realmente que eran duras cuando queria.

"Hyuga" La llamo Sasuke antes de entrar a su despacho. La chica dio otro respingo pensando que el azabache se habia dado cuenta que había estado pensando en él "Naruto es un hombre casado… No coquetees con él"

La cara de no-entender de Hinata fue monumental. Quedo con los ojos completamente abiertos la boca entreabierta y las manos sosteniendo un montículo pequeño de hojas.

El Uchiha por otra parte no pudo retener las palabras de su boca. Aunque nuevamente excuso aquello con el hecho de que estaba preocupada por su prima, la esposa de Naruto, no porque tuviera alguna clase de celos o nada de esas ridiculeces. Aunque lo cierto era que al cerrar la puerta de vidrio tras de él y empezar a caminar hacía su escritorio se llegó a preguntar ¿Por qué ver a la Hyuga no le molestaba ya? ¿Por qué la presencia de ella empezaba a agradarle cuando creyó que sería todo lo contrario? _"Tal vez sea porque se parece un poco a mi madre… Solo un poco."_ Se dijo a él mismo sentándose en la silla del escritorio y mirando frente a él al menudo cuerpo de la chica que recogía las hojas y las alistaba cuidadosamente en el escritorio.

Sin percatarse sonrió y paso su atención al ordenador y a unas planillas que debió llenar hace horas. Si no las terminaba, si no hacia el trabajo que le correspondía a él este día tal vez conseguiría disuadir a la Hyuga de que mañana tuviera el día libre…

"Total, si yo no tengo el día libre y soy el jefe ¿Por qué ella si? ¿A Itachi?" Comento en voz alta el Uchiha mirando con apatía las macetas regadas y bien cuidadas aún de esas plantas que él pensaba que después de un par de días ya estarían muerta.

 **.**

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **Otra vez son las 6:00 am en mi país xD estoy preparándome para ir a rendir otro examen, esta vez historia y la profesora y yo nos odiamos a muerte -.-U ella me odia por defender a mis compañeros y yo la aborrezco porque es de esas personas que siempre se queja de la "juventud de hoy en día" (¿Quien dijo que la vida de un estudiante de secundaria es fácil?) :c**

 **Quiero agradecer a los ánimos para mi examen de física :D... El cual lamento informar que no rendí ._. Mi mamá iba a llevarme y entre que ella se tardo en arreglar, entre que desayunamos y que tuvimos que volver a casa estando a mitad del camino porque mi hermanito (¡Mi tonto hermanito de 13 años!) se olvido no se que cosa que tenia que llevar a la escuela... En resumen cuando llegue la profesora me hizo quedarme afuera del salón y recibí un regaño legendario... "No puede ser que llegue a esta hora Ana ¡¿Cuantos años tiene?! Tendré que hablar con sus padres" Fue humillante... Obviamente mi mama tuvo que hacerse responsable aunque ella no dijo que fue la causante de que llegara tarde. Lo bueno es que no me proihibio ver tele o usar el ordenador, después de todo si fue en parte su culpa xD**

 **Voy a rendir física para noviembre, lo malo es que voy a tener que ir de nuevo a un profesor particular =/**

 **Ahora si con este capitulo espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que ahora estoy a full estudiando para los trimestrales. Espero que sepan entenderme.**

 **Pd: ¿Quien sera la esposa de Naruto? fufufufu...**


End file.
